She Will Be Loved
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: Have you ever heard of Nick Stevens? well Mickie James has, and it's a name that she will never forget
1. Chapter 1

_**A few of my stories are coming to an end so, I decided to create a new one, so yeah I hope you like it**_

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat in her car hands grasping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white "come on mickie" she said to herself "pull yourself together" she took a deep breathe flung her car door open putting her sunglasses on as the crowd started to cheer for her and call her name, little did they know what was happening behind the sun glasses.<p>

She shut her car door and moved around to the boot to get her suit case she opened her boot and relaxed now knowing the fans could no longer see her but still kept calling for her.

Mickie just sat on the edge of her boot after giving up trying to navigate her case out the boot.

The smiling face of John Cena walked over "having trouble"

"more than you know" she said to the gentlemen that was always polite and well mannered to anyone he ever met.

"want some help?" he asked

"that would be nice" she said moving out the way and shook her head at the ease John had lifting her case and putting it in front of her he even put the handle up for her.

"there you go" he said smiling politely at her

"thank you" she called out as he moved away from her he glanced over his shoulder letting her know he heard her

Mickie often compared some of the people she worked with as those friends you had in school that you'd sit with in class but never hang out with, wwe was one big family and there was always someone around to have a chat with.

Mickie didnt want to go inside the arena, she knew as soon as she stepped foot inside, her life would change, partly for the better but also for the worse.

She took a deep breathe and walked towards the arena she walked past the fans not really wanting to start something that could often take up to an hour to get away from, the fans were demanding at times and normally mickie could cope but today, she couldn't handle them.

John looked at the women as she walked straight past, he didnt know her all to well personally but, that was out of character for her, mickie always made time for her fans and today she didnt even look in there direction as they called for her.

John made an excuse for mickie knowing a small thing like that could spread to the world because of the internet and loose someone fans "she's not been to well" he lied for her "she's keen to get the ok from the doc to perform for you guys tonight" he smiled before collecting his bags again and walking towards the arena waving towards the fan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you want more be sure to review and let me know what you think<strong>_

_**let it be known I have big plans for this one**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mickie requested to see a member of management when she arrived and was still waiting to here back for an appropriate time to go see that person chosen to deal with her.

Mickie was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror whilst washing her hands.

"why does this place have uni-sex bathrooms its weird" The voice of Chris Jericho echoed around the bathroom as mickie looked down and turned the tap off

A deep chuckle was heard "it's better than uni-sex changing rooms" the voice of John Cena was heard

"I'd prefer to see a diva change then hear her peeing" Chris said then noticing mickie as she was drying her hands on the towels "no offence"

"none taken" mickie smiled "let's face it, bikini matches, you've probably seen it all before"

John pointed at mickie looking at chris "that's true"

"not the same, in person is a lot better than on the TV"

"that's also true" John nodded "people don't believe me when I say the divas look better in person"

"i should get going"

"oh yeah, you asked to see management" chris said "your not pregnant are you?"

mickie smiled slightly "no, defiantly not pregnant"

"then what's going on? Its normally serious when someone asks to see management"

"im sure you'll find out soon" mickie said softly "im gonna go so yanno, you can" she said blushing slightly pointing at the urinals "yanno" she finished before squeezing past the two and leaving

"yanno, I really should talk to her more often she's meant to be a lot of fun" chris said starting to pee

"i agree but, im using a cubical, I cant pee in front of you dude" John said

"ahh self conscious" chris called to the man in the cubical

"trust me, I have nothing to be self conscious about"

"never know will i"

"damn right you wont" John said

Chris leant against the sinks "i cant really see the appeal any more of why I hung out in the toilets in high school with my friends"

John chuckled "seriously?" he chuckled coming out of the cubical

"what?" chris mumbled "you never did that?"

"no" John shook his head laughing

Randy orton walked in along with a few others and they soon forgot why they went in there in the first place and started talking

"that rain driving down here was immense" Adam Copeland shook his head

"i had to pull over I couldn't see anything" Mike Mizanin shook his head at the memory of trying to pass time with his long term girlfriend maryse whilst waiting for the heavy rain to blow over "i would of kept driving but maryse was scared about it so, I decided it probably was for the best to pull off the road"

"oh my god" Alex Riley said walking in "it's just like high school"

John chuckled as chris looked towards him "thank you, im not the only weirdo that did that"

"dude, you called yourself a weirdo"

"you know what I mean"


	3. Chapter 3

Mickie was sat outside Stephanie McMahon's office, she was glad she got to see Stephanie, a fellow girl, it would be easier possibly to talk about to her than a man. Mickie's legs were bouncing up and down with the nerves when the door opened and the women smiled towards mickie "hi would you like to come in" the women smiled before disappearing back into her office.

Mickie walked in and shut the door before sitting in the free chair in front of the women that screamed power and respect.

"so why did you want to see me today?"

"well um, I wanted you to find this out from me and not the internet and rumours"

"ok" Stephanie nodded

"My boyfriend, ex, boyfriend, ive had him arrested for domestic abuse"

Stephanie leaned forward "mickie I, I don't know what to say"

Mickie looked down at the tears threatened to spill over once again

"We as a company will do anything for you legally, and we'll do anything we can possibly do to make you feel safe whilst travelling with us"

"thank you" Mickie said as a tear ran down her cheek

"thank you for being able to tell me, I think its important for us as a company to know so we can prepare for any possible questions on the subject" Mickie nodded "and if you feel comfortable with it, I would like to call a meeting before the show tonight to tell the superstars and divas, since we're at a pay per view do the two brands at once"

Mickie nodded once again "ok"

"I'd like for you to be there, and if at any point you feel you need to correct me please do so"

* * *

><p>The superstars and divas were in a room chattering about what could possibly be so urgent before a pay per view that everyone needed to prepare for, some of the talent were pissed that the routine they did before every show was now broken.<p>

John noticed mickie sat looking at nothing in particular, she didnt look like she was with everyone, there was nothing behind her eyes. John took the seat next to her with a sigh "you know what this is about?" John asked trying to make conversation

Mickie looked at him "yeah" she said simply looking away again clearly not wanting to give more information away

The near by Eve Torres shared a look with John both wondering if it had something to do with her meeting.

"oh most of management are here must be bad" Randy Orton said from the back

"ok settle down" Stephanie said "settle down, now I know your all probably wondering why this is so urgent but soon im predicting there will be a media storm that the wwe franchise will be in the middle of"

The talent picked up on the serious tone in her voice and the look that the other management were sharing also Stephanie looked at her piece of paper mickie gave her with the details of what happened

"at 9:15 this morning"

the talent were half expecting to here another ex employee had been found dead

"Mickie James"

Mickie suddenly felt all eyes on her and regretted agreeing to this

"was the victim of domestic violence, now, her boyfriend"

"ex" mickie spoke up quietly

"im sorry ex boyfriend is now being held in jail awaiting questioning, we are expecting that this will get out to the media some time soon and we wanted you to all be prepared for such event, we know some of you may have strong views on this subject but we ask you to remain dignified with your responses and remain professional, we trust in those situations about this matter you will be able to handle them but let it be known if in any way your answer or reply isn't one we deem professional no action will be taken unless we feel necessary"

The talent sat in silence no one new what to say or do, yeah they all new about domestic violence who didnt but they never thought it would happen to any of them, people often think celebrities lives are perfect and this had that theory crashing down around them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie was sat on a crate looking as she picked at her nails when yet another person walked towards her "if you've come to say how sorry you are save it"

John stood with his hands in his pockets "i um, I never came for that, I thought you could use someone to open up to"

"i appreciate it John but, your not the person I'd want to do that with" mickie said softly

John sat next to mickie on the crate "well ill just sit with you then, I don't think you should be alone"

"thank you" Mickie said softly looking at the man "but you dont have to sit with me im sure you have better things to be doing"

John looked at her "not really" john shook his head

Mickie chuckled "gee thanks"

"i never meant it like that i"

"i know" Mickie cut him off before looking down

"are you sure you dont wanna talk about it, im a good listener"

Mickie sighed tilting her head back "i thought he was the one, thought he'd be the one id spend my life with, he was so understanding of all this, he was willing to put everything on hold whilst i lived my dream, he was the sweetest man you'd ever meet, he's never hurt me before, but this morning it, it wasn't my nick, it wasn't the man that would tell me he loved me, it wasn't the man i loved" mickie spoke softly looking back down

John looked at the women not knowing what to say "nothing i can say will make this hurt less but, any day any time day or night if you need me, just get a hold of me ok"

Mickie wiped her tears

John didnt know what to do, if they were closer he would of hugged her but, they weren't they barely spoke to each other. "you ok?"

"yeah I um, I don't want to be rude but I just want to be alone" mickie said hoping off the crate

John got up and grabbed her hand gently mickie looked at him "i mean it, you need someone don't hesitate to find me" he said softly before walking away leaving her in the place he found her sat quietly

Mickie couldn't understand why a man she had only ever smiled politely at and bid a well done after matches that impressed her wanted to be there for her.

* * *

><p>Mickie sighed as she checked her twitter before she left, she had several tweets on her domestic violence that morning it had clearly hit the wrestling websites and the wrestling world, some showed there sorrow but some of her fans were mentioning her in the argument about the subject, some thought mickie had done something to provoke the attack which hurt, but she expected that would happen.<p>

Mickie had everyone around her but she felt so alone, no one knew what to say, they all just kept saying how sick nick was and how sorry they were for her.

Mickie sighed stuffing her phone in the pocket in the front of her case.

"hey" John said opening the door "you off then?" he asked stepping outside, mickie liked that John didnt change how he was with her, obviously he'd changed how he was with her he would of never spoken to her before, he kept his distance but she knew if she went to talk to him he would honour the promise he made to her.

Mickie nodded "yeah, long day, im shattered"

John smiled softly "you look it"

"gee thanks" mickie smiled

"sorry why do I keep doing that" he chuckled

"it's fine, im sick of everyone's sympathy already, I don't think the day this blows over can come quick enough"

"unfortunately, I don't think that will come any time soon, considering I think this is a first for the wrestling world"

"well I'll just have to hang around you more, your the only want that seems to not treat me as some victim" mickie then left through the door John was leaning on holding it open without realising

John watched after the women walking through the car park she seemed to be going the long way to not be near the fans John took a deep breathe and jogged after her "mickie wait up" he said and she turned to him "you want to go for a drink or something"

"what?"

John shrugged "you look like you need one"

"and there you go again" mickie smiled

John chuckled "i promise I wont offend you again if you do, ill be a good boy" he smiled

"ok" mickie said softly

"we can go in my car, ill drive you back tomorrow to get yours" John spoke picking her bag up and starting to walk, mickie was surprised he carried her bag, nick was a gentlemen but he never did that for her, mickie knows what people would be saying if they heard her thoughts, a gentlemen? He beat you probably would be said the most, but, there relationship was perfect, that was the first time he'd ever shouted at her or hit her and mickie was making sure it was the last, she loved him but there was no way she could ever trust him not to do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Mickie smiled on the inside when John rushed to the car door as mickie went to get in and opened it for her "im not a charity case" mickie said to him

"i know, I always do this for women"

"drive a lot of women places do you"

"just the special ones" the two held eye contact

It was mickie who broke the eye contact "thank you" she said sweetly getting seated in the car and John looked to make sure she was all in before closing the door behind her. Mickie looked down and only looked up when John was no longer by her window she put her seat belt on as he opened his car door getting in the car.

John shut his car door as he looked at mickie looking out the window he started the car before putting his seat belt on "you wanna go anywhere in particular"

"somewhere that isn't busy" mickie said simply

"alcoholic or non alcoholic"

"non, im feeling the need for pain killers"

"ok, well I know the place then"

* * *

><p>Mickie looked at John "what is this place?" she asked softly<p>

"it's a diner that's been in my family for years" he said looking out his front window at it "my mum runs it now, not that she's ever here" John said

"forgot we were in your home town" mickie said looking around at the relatively empty car park out her window

"come on then" John said throwing his door open getting out mickie reached for her handle but didnt have chance to open it because John got the door for her "my lady" he smiled

"your a weirdo" mickie got out the car "you know that right" she said moving so he could shut the door and lock the car

* * *

><p>John and Mickie were sat in a booth opposite each other mickie looked down as she laughed "it's a true story" John said smiling towards the women<p>

"sadly" mickie said looking up "i believe that"

John smiled when the waitress brought there smoothies over

"thank you" Mickie said politely

"thanks Missy" John smiled towards the women he grew up with who was like an aunt

Mickie sucked some her smoothie up threw her straw "wow that's good"

John smiled "i grew up on these, takes me back every time"

"this is not like other smoothies ive had"

"it's a Cena family recipe, top secret" John smiled

"dont know the recipe do you" mickie chuckled

"no" John mumbled

Mickie laughed

"dont laugh at me" John said smiling

"what you gonna do hit me?" mickie joked laughing, but the mood suddenly changed and mickie sighed "i used to joke about that with him, never thought he would ever actually do it"

"you've probably heard this a lot but, if he really loved you, he wouldn't have hurt you like that"

"surprisingly your the only person to say that to me"

"what have people been saying"

"what people" mickie asked

"people we work with"

"mainly how sorry they are for me and how sick he is for doing that"

"does that annoy you?"

"a little bit"

"do you still love him?"

"love doesn't just go away that easily, I hate him, I actually hate him which I never thought would happen, ill never go back, no matter what, there's no second chances with that kind of thing"

"if you forgave him what's to say he wouldn't do it again"

"exactly" mickie said softly "even though deep down I believe he wouldn't, I wouldn't even put myself into the position for it to be able to happen again"


	6. Chapter 6

John walked mickie to her door later that night "thank you" mickie said turning to him as John put mickie's case down "i had fun"

"it's ok"

"i probably would of just sat in my room crying otherwise so, I mean it, thanks"

"really it's fine, I had fun to"

Mickie put her key card in the door and opened the door "night john" she said softly kissing his cheek blushing when she realised what she did she put her head down took her case and going into her room closing the door

John chewed his lip looking at the door he smiled as he moved backwards he turned and walked away pleased with what had happened. Sure mickie was an attractive women and John had always thought that, maybe his timing on making his move on mickie was bad but, he had a reason to talk to her and as bad as it sounds he was going to use that.

* * *

><p>The next day mickie was in the gym changing room that no one used because it was public and there was no privacy, when John wandered in "oh, hey" he smiled<p>

"hi" mickie smiled slightly

"i um, how are you?" he asked nervously scratching the back of his head

"im ok" she nodded smiling softly "aching, and that's before my work out"

"you will ache" John spoke softly sitting down on the bench a leg either side of it looking at her "maybe you should lay off working out for abit"

Mickie sat down in front of him in the same position "i have nothing else to do since steph seems to think keeping me out the public eye will make this blow over quicker"

"it might do"

"i doubt that somehow" mickie smiled "can I ask you a question"

"sure"

"are you getting asked about me?" she asked looking at him "a few of the girls mentioned they got tweets about it"

John nodded "ive had a few tweets" he said taking a pack of cards out his pocket and starting setting up a game of solitaire on the bench in front of him "ive ignored them so far, I have no reason to answer them"

"ok" mickie said she looked at his cards "what are you doing?" she asked chuckling softly

"solitaire, you ever played"

"only on the computer not with actual cards" mickie spoke "mind if I watch?"

"you said yourself you have nothing to do" John said looking up at her "i think this will be the most exciting time in your day"

"i hate the fact that's true" the two chuckled as John made a start on his game

"you ever play spider solitaire" mickie asked

"no" John looked up "played that on the computer to huh?"

"yeah, I win every time on that one so I tend to play that one"

"every time?"

mickie nodded "it's easier"

"i may have to try that"

"you will have to"


	7. Chapter 7

Mickie was at a Monday night raw with the doctor checking her over she had shorts on and her vest top pulled up to below her breasts. "didnt hold back did he?" the doctor asked softly looking over the bruises feeling her ribs for any breaks

"no" mickie said softly wincing at the pain

There was a knock at the door "im sorry one moment" the doctor said going to the door leaving and closing it behind him.

Today was the first time mickie had looked at her bruises on her torso and upper legs, she had refrained from looking in mirrors with no clothes on all of the day she wanted to but she knew she'd cry if she was alone and sore them. Seeing them brought the memory of what happened back to her mind once again.

"mickie" the doctor said popping his head in "there's someone who wants to see you"

Mickie sat making sure to pull her top down to cover the bruises and make sure her shorts material covered the ones on her thighs.

The nervous looking John entered the room closing the door behind him "hey" he said softly

Mickie smiled slightly

"chris said he sore you going into the doctors office thought I should come see you were ok" John said in a some what of a whisper

"i just came to get checked over" mickie said "see what the damage is"

"well um, let me know when you know" John nodded

"john" mickie said when his hand connected with the door handle

"yeah" he said turning to her and there eyes connect

After a long pause mickie said what she wanted to say "thank you"

"why do you keep saying that"

"i know your busy, so, thank you for seeing I was ok"

"it's ok" John said softly before slipping out the room

The doctor soon came back and continued his check up on mickie

* * *

><p>John was casually making a plate of food from the catering table watching mickie talking to Stephanie McMahon discreetly as he looked down to pick up a drink he felt something brush past him "hey" mickie said softly appearing to his right he looked to his left where she previously was before back to her<p>

"hi" he smiled slightly "what did the doctor say?"

"mainly bruising but he fractured a couple ribs"

John raised his eyebrows "you say that like it's nothing"

"im pumped full of drugs" she chuckled "doesn't hurt right now"

John chuckled and shook his head "your unbelievable" he smiled

"i believe you have a mixed tag tonight"

"read the card didnt you"

"i may have" mickie smiled

"sucks I don't know who she is though"

Mickie shrugged "you can rule me out"

John pointed towards the seating telling her where he wanted them to go "that's true" he said as they walked together "how long you out for?" John said as he slid into a seat

"a few weeks" Mickie said taking a seat opposite him there was silence as John ate he watched as Mickie looked around the catering set up "i could murder one of those smoothies right now"

"there addictive huh?"

"so much" mickie said turning back to john's smiling face as he chewed his food "what?" she asked

he swallowed "nothing"

"no come on" mickie smiled slightly

"your gonna have to be extra nice aren't you, because I could make you one"

"always a bribe with you men" mickie looked at him "wait, I thought you didnt know the recipe"

"i stole it"

"you stole from your own mother"

"actually its my great great, grandmother"

"your sick" mickie said the two then burst into laughter


	8. Chapter 8

John was in the locker room later that night ready for action just trying to kill time before he had to start stretching.

"why are you and mickie best buddies all of a sudden" randy called out to him

John looked towards him "she could use a friend"

"doesn't she have any of those"

"yeah she does but they just talk about what happened all the time"

"and you don't?"

"only when she mentions it" John shrugged

"like her don't you" Alex said softly

"no" John spoke "she's a nice girl im just being friendly"

"good because dude" Chris Jericho said "she's vulnerable and if anything happened you'd be taking advance"

"i know that" John said "it happened yesterday morning, dating is the last thing she needs"

Cm punk sat next to John "look ive known mickie way before wwe, you hurt her, I will hurt you" John looked at him "im not playing John, nick's lucky I have to travel with wwe right now"

John chuckled "remind me to not piss you off"

"dont hurt my mickie and you wont" punk then smiled "who's coming for food" he asked the guys and they all chuckled at how quick he changed

_his mickie? _John thought to himself

* * *

><p>Mickie was laying on the her bed her head resting on his chest "john was talking about you before" Phill said to her<p>

"he was?" she asked softly

"yeah, says he's being friendly"

Mickie chuckled "he is, wont last long, he just feels sorry for me"

"you think?"

"yeah, he's never spoke to me before this so why would he afterwards"

Phill looked as mickie's phone beeped she rolled away from her friend and looked at her text "that him?" he asked

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"what did he say?"

"just that spider solitaire is hard" mickie smiled slightly

"what?" phill asked sitting up

"long story, personal joke" Mickie explained typing her response "can you get me my pain killers"

"you hurting again?" he asked getting off the bed

Mickie nodded "pain gets worse as the days go on"

"what did your dad always tell me when I got hurt?"

"the more it hurts the more it's healing" Mickie chuckled, Phill was like a member of her family, she'd known him so long he was a member of the family. Her family often pushed for them to be more than friends but once they both separately made it clear they didnt see each other that way they soon gave up and excepted him as mickie's close friend. "im glad your back on raw, I missed you"

Phill smiled "me to, phones calls aren't the same"

"can I have my pain killers now" mickie smiled

"oh crap yeah sorry" phill said grabbing them and going to the fridge to get her a bottle of water

"thanks" mickie smiled taking them from him


	9. Chapter 9

John was walking down the aisle of the plane and stopped when he sore he was sat next to mickie "think you can control those feelings" a voice from behind him said he looked and Phill Brooks was stood there

"i don't have feelings" John said

"course you don't" he said squeezing past the man and taking his seat

John took a deep breathe and went and sat down

"hi" mickie said turning her head to him

"hey" he said smiling "how are you?"

"im good you?"

John nodded "im fine"

"sweet?" mickie said holding a bag towards him

John chuckled

"what's funny?"

"nothing" John said taking a sweet into his mouth

"why do you always laugh at me?" mickie asked

John looked at her "you make me laugh, your funny" John looked to his left and Phill made a heart shape with his fingers and put them where his heart was, John shook his head.

* * *

><p>Mickie had her head resting on john's arm asleep, John wasn't to impressed when Phill lent on the chair in front of John looking at him. "naww" he said "how sweet"<p>

"shut up phill, I can hardly move her"

"well you could"

"she's comfy, I don't want to wake her"

"oh your so thoughtful" phill joked "would you like me to move her?"

"no it's ok" John said

"thought you'd say that" phill said amused before walking away

John slid down in his seat and hesitantly put his head on hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>John woke up some time later to find mickie no longer asleep on him, he pulled the mini table down and started playing the card game he is known backstage to play often.<p>

It felt not long afterwards mickie woke up John looked at her as she turned her head to him and smiled, John instantly smiled it was something about her smile and mood was infectious to John.

"you winning?" she asked nodding towards the cards on the table

John shrugged "i guess"

Mickie leaned forward looking at his cards, John watched on as she moved some cards around

"thanks" John smiled not seeing those possible moves

"it's ok" she smiled back sitting back again

"oh sleeping beauty has arisen" phill said smiling appearing at the end of there aisle

Mickie looked at him "sweet?" she said offering one to him

"no thanks, I like my teeth"

Mickie chuckled and shook her head

"so Cena, how's the dating thing going"

John narrowed his eyes at phill

"your seeing someone" mickie said sitting up "who? Is she hot?"

the two men looked at her with a weird expression

"oh so guys can ask that and girls cant?"

"she's a babe" phill spoke

"what are you doing?" John asked him

"oh John it's fine, people should know, don't hide her away any more"

"i hate you" John said going back to his card game

"i know I know but, you will thank me later"

"when we have that chat later" John said looking towards the man

"yeah then will be just fine"


	10. Chapter 10

John stormed into the locker room later that day "what the hell is wrong with you" John shouted towards phill getting everyone's attention

Phill looked up at him "what's wrong?"

"you told mickie I was seeing someone"

"didnt think it mattered, not like you have feelings for her right"

John put his hands on his hips and looked away "why do you insist on making my life awkward?" he said turning his head back to him

"look, it's all apart of the plan"

"what plan?" John shouted

"making mickie fall hook line and sinker for you"

"and why would I want that?" John asked

"because it's obvious you like her" phill stood up

"how many times, and everyone listen to this because I wont say it again, mickie's just a friend" he spoke before sitting down in his spot

"i think someone protests to much" Evan Bourne said and the guys laughed and the ones close slapped his hand as John gave him an im not impressed look

"can't believe you told her i was dating" John said shaking his head

"dude its what men do make the girls jealous"

"and that's worked so well for you has it?" john said turning his head towards him as the locker room ooh'd phill and john didnt hate each other but they didnt like each other either, if the other insulted the other it just rolled off there back and they carried about there business

"do you want to date mickie or not"

"no" john said

"ok your loss shes a great girl"

"she is, but just a friend, i cant stress that point strongly enough"

* * *

><p>Mickie was walking around backstage when her phone rang she answered "hello?" she said<p>

"mickie dont hang up just here me out" Mickie froze at the voice of her ex on the end of the phone when john walked up to her

"what do you want?" she asked putting it on speaker for john to here, part of her did that in case he threatened her someone else heard it in case he tried to deny it

"i miss you" he said "micks this place is horrible, i can only get through it knowing ill see you when i get out"

"what?" mickie asked "you really think id want to see you again after what you did"

"it was a mistake"

"yeah your mistake that cost us our relationship, what if i had of been pregnant nick"

"but you weren't!"

"but we were trying i could have been" that shocked john, they were trying for a baby together, he'd have to try to find out more about that at some point

"it was one time"

"doesn't matter, i cant ever trust you again" she said before hanging up and groaning in frustration

"hate him more now?" john asked softly mickie nodded "it may not be my place to say this but, if he doesn't even see what he did was wrong, he will do it again mickie" Mickie sighed


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later

* * *

><p>Mickie cancelled the smoothie making evening John had planned with her, she felt terrible about it but, she suddenly felt weak and didn't want to and couldn't get out of bed. Luckily it was her day off that day so she didn't have to get up, mickie hadn't been sleeping all to well and it was catching up with her but she found it so hard to get to sleep.<p>

Mickie text her best friend phill _**can you come over? X**_

It didnt take long for a text to chime it's self on her phone _no sorry im about to do a TV interview, are you ok? X_

_**Not really, could use a hug x**_

_Text John, im sure he'll be more than willing to x_

_**John? X**_

_Yeah, he cares mickie, you need to realise that, text him x_

_**I might do x**_

_If you don't I will ok, for my peace of mind if anything x_

_**fine ill do it x**_

_ill know if you don't x_

mickie smiled _**you sound like my dad x**_

_;P now that's an achievement x_

Mickie lay looking at the ceiling knowing she needed someone here with her, not for the company, just to feel safe.

She sighed swallowed her pride and asked for john's help _**you busy?**_

_No what's up? _He texts back almost instantly

_**I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate but, can you come over?**_

_Yeah sure what's wrong?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scared <strong>_was all that the text read from mickie and John left his room instantly and made the short trip up two levels to her room.

He just walked in like instructed there was no sign of mickie in the living he noticed the bathroom door open so that only left the bedroom he got to the door way and his heart sank.

Mickie had a blank stare towards the curtains that hadn't been drawn that day with half her body covered with sheets and the other side not.

"you ok?" he asked softly

She was biting the top of her thumb as she shook her head and a tear ran down her face.

John got on the other side of the bed half sitting up half laying down "locking things up never work" he said softly, he didnt expect what happened next mickie rolled over and put her head on his shoulder, he just figured she wanted him to sit with her to feel safe.

He put his arm after much argument in his head down her back and his hand loosely over her waist. "phill was busy" she said quietly

"oh so I was second choice" he joked softly

"sorry for cancelling tonight"

"it's ok" John said softly shifting slightly to get comfy "yanno, if you want to talk about it, I can do that, it's not good to keep things locked up"

"I'll cry, ive only just stopped" Mickie said honestly to the man

"it's ok to cry, we have tissues" John said grabbing the box from the bed side table

* * *

><p>Mickie woke up and looked at the time it was 2 in the morning she looked and John was out for the count she carefully sat up climbed down the bed and as gently as possible took john's shoes off placing them on the floor she pulled the sheets free without waking John put them over him up to his neck as he lay on his side and mickie cuddled in close pulling the sheets in close to her, and she felt the warmth from John as he took an intake of breathe and put his arms around her moving slightly in his sleep.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning at 9 phill used to his spare key to enter mickie's room to check on her, she was normally up by now and had been for awhile but today it was unusually quite.

He carefully opened her bedroom door and poked his head in to find John in bed with mickie them pretty close together and it looked like John had his arms around her.

Phill knew nothing happened for the fact they were clothed and John wouldn't of taken advantage of a vulnerable mickie.

He closed the door making sure to not make noise and left knowing he shouldn't speak of what he had seen.

* * *

><p>John woke up to the feeling someone was against him he looked and there was the sleeping face of mickie cuddled into him he moved her hair out of her face and that slightest touch woke mickie up instantly, if someone had done that before her attack she would of slept right through it but, now, the slightest noise or touch she was awoken.<p>

John smiled slightly "i think we fell asleep whilst talking"

Mickie instantly moved away from the man "sorry" she mumbled before exiting the room

John got up and followed her "what are you apologising for?"

"im sure you had better things you could have been doing" she said before going into the toilet to get away he breathing heavy and shaky

John leant on the wall by the door "yanno" he said "you don't have to be scared to get close to every man" he said softly but loud enough for her to hear "i wanna be there for you, just, just text me when you can trust me or something" John said grabbing his jacket putting his shoes on and leaving.

* * *

><p>John was in catering that night when phill sat down looking around before talking to John "i sore"<p>

"sore what?" John asked

"you and mickie in bed this morning" John looked up "i know nothing happened"

John sighed "not that it gets me anywhere"

"what do you mean?"

"she doesn't trust me, she woke up got out the bed and locked herself in the bathroom"

Punk sighed "it's like she's going backwards"

"i just think she's been pretending all this time and she cant do it any more" John said sighing sitting back in his chair "look ill be there for her in a second but, the way I feel about her and the way she pushes me away hurts, I don't think I can do it any more"

Punk looked down then up to him he knew John had feelings for her it was just a shock to hear John admit them for the first time

"call me heartless but I cant sit around waiting for the less than 1 percent chance she'll fall for me and feel the way I feel about her, have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts, you think about them you dream about them, im in love with her but, there's no chance she'll be in love with me back so, im done, im, done" he said grabbing his drink and leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

Phill took a deep breathe and knocked on the door he stood before.

The door was pulled open and stood there was mickie in a large hoodie "we need to talk" he said softly

"about?" mickie asked confused

"not here" Phill took her hand and lead her back into her room shutting the door

"Phill your scaring me" mickie said genuinely concerned what this was about

Phill sat her down "look, there's something you need to hear" Phill pulled his phone out

_look ill be there for her in a second but, the way I feel about her and the way she pushes me away hurts, I don't think I can do it any more, call me heartless but I cant sit around waiting for the less than 1 percent chance she'll fall for me and feel the way I feel about her, have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts, you think about them you dream about them, im in love with her but, there's no chance she'll be in love with me back so, im done, im, done_

"lucky girl" mickie said looking down

"what?" Phill said confused

"the girl he's in love with, he'd treat them right" mickie nodded

Phill looked at the women confused "mickie, he was talking about you" mickie looked up "john's in love with you"

"dont be stupid phill"

"mickie, believe me, it's you"

"can't be that into me if he's willing to walk away"

"he's walking away because of how much he cares about you, it's hurting that your pushing him away, he said that himself" phill sighed "come on mickie let him in"

"i cant"

"you said your self he'd treat you right"

"i cant phill"

"give me one good reason why"

"i just cant phill will you drop it" she shouted at him before going and locking herself in the bathroom hoping he would leave like John did

Phill lay out on the couch and sighed "you can hide all you like mickie im not leaving" he called out

"i can't do it phill" she said clearly crying

"do what?" he asked softly sitting next to the door

"trust him"

"you trust me"

"i trusted you before" she trailed off

"micks" phill said putting his head against the wall "please, you cant let him ruin your life"

"i"

"i, what?" phill urged

"i can't have my heart broken again"

"ok, what If you and nick just broke up, wanted different things from life, and you were broken hearted because of that, would you of never dated again"

"no"

"there you go, I know, it's scary trusting someone again after you thought you could trust him, but, john's a nice guy, I know im not his biggest fan but, you could do a lot worse than John Cena"


	14. Chapter 14

John was in the locker room tieing his shoes.

"you ok?" randy orton asked sitting next to him "you haven't been yourself for a few days"

John sat up straight with a sigh, it was ever since he told phill how he felt about mickie and told him that he was walking away, he looked at him "just got a lot on my mind"

Phill walked into the locker room "there's someone in the canteen for you" he said looking at John before sitting down the two held eye contact before John stood up and left on the walk around the arena to the canteen.

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat with Phill's phone listening to what John had said through ear phones over and over when the table she was looking at went dark she looked up and John was there. "since your the only one here im guessing your the person that's here for me"<p>

Mickie unplugged the head phones looking down again and played the message again

_look ill be there for her in a second but, the way I feel about her and the way she pushes me away hurts, I don't think I can do it any more, call me heartless but I cant sit around waiting for the less than 1 percent chance she'll fall for me and feel the way I feel about her, have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts, you think about them you dream about them, im in love with her but, there's no chance she'll be in love with me back so, im done, im, done_

"Phill, he said you were talking about me, I just, I need to hear it from you" mickie spoke softly not looking at him

John rubbed his head, he felt terrible, not for what he said but for mickie hearing it "i never meant for you to hear that"

"it's ok" Mickie practically whispered "it's just the way you feel, you cant help that"

John looked down picking at his nails "i feel terrible for saying that, but, I care about you and I can't stand the feeling when you wont let me help you"

Mickie wasn't saying anything

"talk to me mickie, let me in"

Mickie sighed "what you do want from me?"

"for you to open up"

"me as a person"

"i want to be with you, I want to be the one you feel safe with, the one you'd put your trust in"

"i can't have my heartbroken again"

"i can't promise I'd never do that" John sighed "but I can tell that's not what you wanted to hear, ill just go back to keeping my distance, I think that'll be for the best" he said standing up and walking away leaving mickie behind feeling alone and scared all over again.

* * *

><p>John walked back into the locker room phill looked up "how'd it go?" he asked<p>

John sat down then looked at him "im not promising her things I cant keep"

"what are you talking about"

"i would never intentionally set out to break her heart but I cant say I never would"


	15. Chapter 15

John stepped out the lift and started walking down the corridor but stopped. Mickie was sat outside his door, he watched as she looked so nervous and took a deep breathe. He wondered why she was here, he couldn't give her what she wanted. She made that clear the night before.

Mickie stood up to leave and started walking her courage disappearing she was walking and looked up and stopped in her tracks seeing John looking at her.

Mickie took a deep breathe "you make me feel safe, you make me smile, and when I was laying with your arms around me last week whilst you slept, I never wanted you to let me go" she said getting teary

John walked the short gap down to be in front her he used his thumb to wipe her tear rolling down her face and mickie leaned her head into his hand whilst closing her eyes. John put his other hand on her neck looking at her.

Mickie spoke with her eyes closed "i was wrong to expect you to promise what I did"

"it's ok" he whispered

"im sorry" she cried before rushing away from John not giving him a chance to try to stop her

* * *

><p>John was sat on the couch in his room his leg bouncing up and down worried about mickie when the worry got to much and he grabbed his key card and put his phone to his ear as he left "come on pick up"<p>

"hello?"

"punk, meet me at mickie's room" John said as he raced towards the stair well thinking that would be the quickest root

"what why?"

"i have a bad feeling meet me there" he said hanging up as he ran up the stairs taking two at a time, John burst out the stairwell 3 floors up and rushed to mickie's door and knocked lightly as to not scare her if she was in fact ok and he was just over thinking things "mickie its me open up" john called out "mickie" he shouted

Johns phone started buzzing "what?" he answered All he could hear was breathing "hello"

"help" a faint voice spoke

He looked at the caller id "mickie is that you mickie" he said trying to get an answer

"help" a shaky voice said

"mickie if that's you try to make something bang im outside your door" John listened and sure enough something smashed inside the room "ok im gonna break the door down ill be right there" john said pointing his phone in his pocket He put his back against the wall opposite and rushed at the door and it flung open. "mickie" he called out looking around "mickie" john got to the bedroom and it look like a tornado had hit the place.

His eyes travelled over the room and his eyes landed on the smashed lamp on the floor but what lay next to it was more of a concern.


	16. Chapter 16

John rushed to mickie "hey" he said softly moving the hair out her face "can you tell me what happened" john looked as she gripped his arm "im not going, dont worry" he picked her up and he knew he hurt her by the noise she made he walked with her in his arms and lay her on the couch. "he did this didn't he" john asked softly, the sadness that crossed over mickie's eyes told john all he needed to know. John also sore the scared look in her eyes. "im not going anywhere" he said softly he closed the door and went straight back to mickie and sat on the floor leaning his elbow on the couch looking at her. John couldn't believe how he was able to stay so calm and control his anger.

John just watched as she watched him. Them both looking over each other.

"do you want to get cleaned up" he asked softly "before you get some sleep"

Mickie nodded and slowly rose the pain showing in her face john followed her to the bathroom where in the light the damage to the skin he could see was a lot worse. Her lip was swollen and bleeding she had a cut above her eyebrow which had dripped blood down her face which john knew more than likely hid bruises.

Mickie was sat on the side of the bath she felt weak and drained as she looked up at john who was damping some tissue. She wanted to ask him thousands of questions but didnt have the energy to open her mouth.

John turned to her and tenderly dabbed at her lip, mickie couldn't understand how someone so big could be so tender. She almost lost her breathe when his other hand lightly rested under her chin.

Mickie's face was soon clear of blood john turned to do something when mickie touched his hand he looked at her she stood and turned showing john the back of her shirt blood stained.

"im gonna have to take it off" he whispered she nodded as best she could john slowly lifted her shirt off as gentle and pain free as he could. He looked over her cut filled back, he thought better of asking her so soon what had happened instead began cleaning up her back best he could. He found her bra to be in the way and he didnt know what to do. "i um, your bras in the way" he said softly she grabbed a near by towel and nodded slightly. John undid the hooks of her bra both getting funny feelings as he did he watched as she pulled the bra from the front and it soon landed on the floor.

The whole time john spent gently cleaning her back all he could think was how she was stood half naked in front of him. John took another towel from the rack and gently pressed it against her back with his hands soaking up the water on her back.

Mickie turned to john looking at him, him knowing what she wanted to say before her walking out and towards the bedroom to what john was guessing to get dressed.

He picked up mickie's blood stained shirt then bra he held the bra as he looked at it, sighed knowing he shouldn't be doing it and placing them on the back of the couch.

John checked his phone no sign of punk or any word from him so john figured he wasn't coming.


	17. Chapter 17

Mickie woke up with john's arms wrapped around her and him still fast asleep she moved closer to the warmth of his body "cold" John mumbled into her ear still partially asleep.

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"ok" he whispered putting his arms that little bit tighter around her

"john" she said softly "why are you doing all this?"

"because I care" he said into her ear with his eyes not opening

"i know you care John but there must be a reason"

John's eyes opened

"john just tell me" mickie said softly

John put his temple against hers "mickie" John whispered

"john" mickie whispered she looked at him

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his face "i don't think you realise how many feelings I have towards you"

Mickie sat up behind John and looked at the back of him waiting to see if he had more to say

John was leaning forward looking down at the floor "if the situation was different and I felt the way I feel about you, I would of acted on my feelings but, I just, I don't think know is a good time to be doing that"

"why?"

"the thing with nick"

Mickie looked down "i get it" mickie said getting off the bed "doesn't want the damaged goods" mickie chuckled softly "should of known I couldn't trust you" she walked out the room

John rushed after her and found her leaning on the desk he span her around carefully and cupped her face putting his forehead against hers "your perfect" he said "mickie your perfect you can trust me, please let me in fully, we could work if you did"

Mickie cupped john's face and kissed him she kissed him with all the passion she had John put his hand on her neck as they kissed tongues soon entering the mix.

* * *

><p>Punk was in the hotel canteen sat with some of the boys "Cena's having a lie in this morning" Ted dibiase commented "he's normally first down here getting the best food"<p>

"probably tired out after his mission last night" punk mumbled

"what?" randy asked not hearing the man's mumbles clearly

"oh, I think he forgot he wasn't in one of his films" he said with a small smile

"what are you talking about?" triple h asked

John then sat down with big smiles on his face

"what's up with the face?" Cody Rhodes asked with an amused smile

"you not getting anything" randy asked pointing towards the food

"oh, ive already eaten" John said still failing to stop him self from smiling like an idiot

"knew it" Ted said "i knew he wouldn't miss breakfast"

"you seen Vince?" John asked looking at Paul

"why would I know where he was?" he asked the man who's smile was slowly fading

"he's your father in law?" John said not quite sure why Paul would of asked that question

"oh, well I don't know"

"ok" John said looking away still trying to control his smiling

"dude are you ok?" punk asked the man just nodded all the guys looked at each other and chuckled slightly at the mans funny behaviour


	18. Chapter 18

John poked his head into mickie's hotel room before fully going in "i got you your orange juice" he said softly holding it to her

"thank you" she said softly standing up taking it from him looking down at it in her hands

John kissed her head and moved her hair out her face as she looked at him "Phill's downstairs, he was looking for you, then he smelt food"

Mickie chuckled "ill ring him later"

"why not now, your not busy, your sitting down taking it easy" John spoke softly hinting for her to rest after her ordeal the night before. He picked there room service dishes up put them on the cart and pushed it outside for collection.

"i guess I just want you to myself for a little while longer" she said softly

John smiled and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head "stuff phill"

Mickie chuckled as her head and hand rested on his chest "john"

"yeah" John held her in his arms close

"you ever played strip snap"

John chuckled "no"

"ok" she said softly

John chuckled pulled his head back to look at her face "do you want to play strip snap?"

Mickie shrugged as she pulled away and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Mickie came out the bathroom to find John sat on a cushion one side of the coffee table shuffling a pack of cards, she smiled at him "come on then, your wish is my command"<p>

Mickie sat on the cushion opposite him.

"now in a none pervert way, you don't realise how many times in the past before we became friends or even more, that's important, I visualised you naked" John spoke

Mickie chuckled and John was thankful she took that the right way "well since we're being honest, I have, tried to picture your, size" John raised his eyebrows "don't judge me"

John handed mickie half the pack of cards "so, the rules, I snap you strip, you snap I strip, this should be fun"

Mickie chuckled "not even a day and you get to see me naked, im not normally this slutty"

John tilted his head "defiantly gonna like being with you"

* * *

><p>"this is so not fair" John said standing up taking his pants off, he then looked at mickie "dont eye my package" John said with a small smile<p>

Mickie blushed and looked down

John sat back down "could you at least let me snap so you at least take your top off" John spoke looking at mickie who was still fully dressed

"ok so normally I make guys take me on dates before they see me naked, this is me making you work for it" mickie said

"ok fair enough" John nodded "hey!" he said looking up "oh so you can see me naked within the first day, I have rules to yanno"

Mickie smiled "not my fault your crap at this"

"you just wait until I tell people about this"

"yes because you want to brag about the fact to see a girl naked you had to play a children's game"

John chuckled and rubbed his face "can we just play please"

"ive never been this at ease with someone" mickie spoke "male that is, even nick, I would of never played this game with him"

John smiled softly "well, im glad you trust me so much"

* * *

><p><em><strong>a little heads up, not long left, i know it's short but it never was going to be a long story<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

John had been on a roll with the game they were playing and mickie was left in her underwear, John rubbed his face.

"what's wrong?" mickie asked concerned it was her, she was self conscious because of the bruises and cuts she had on her body.

"normally ill go to the canteen eat and come back up and sleep a few more hours" he nodded before yawning

mickie chuckled "aah and because you ate in here and haven't gone back to sleep it's catching up with you"

John looked at her "are you mocking me?" he had an amused look on his face

"i may be" she smiled

"come here" he said leaping over the table onto her mickie squealed as she laughed as John scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom he plopped her down on the bed before climbing on top sitting over her legs and tickling the squirming women beneath him. He couldn't control his laughter "say sorry"

Mickie continued to laugh "stop it" she squealed

"say sorry" John chuckled

"im sorry im sorry, John im sorry" she found it hard to say through lack of breathe.

John stopped and watched as she tried to catch her breathe "see was that so hard" he said in a voice you would use to a small child

"i don't like you" mickie pouted sitting up and kissing his lips before lying back down

"god knows what I'd get if you hated me" he joked with a smirk looking towards her

Mickie looked at him "hilarious" she said before going out the room to her desk to quickly check her emails.

John followed her out the room and went straight to her and cuddled up behind her bringing his body into hers liking the feeling on his skin on hers

"please tell me that's your phone in your pocket" mickie spoke as she froze

"i don't have pockets" he whispered embarrassed "sorry" he said moving away from her

Mickie turned around and looked at his face, he was refusing to look at her "why are you embarrassed?" she asked softly

"it's disrespectful" he said scratching his chest nervously his eyes locked with hers when she started leaning in. She kissed him softly "i don't have anything" he said softly

Mickie leaned off to the side and held up a towel she smiled when John chuckled

"so romantic"

"you do realised im-"

"not normally this slutty" John finished "i know" he said softly "i cant help how much woman want me" John smiled at the im not amused look he got from mickie

"ill be right back" she said going to the bathroom she didnt realise that John could see her, she was stood looking in the mirror "come on" she whispered to herself

"dont be nervous" John whispered in her ear before turning her around kissing her lips softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>check out the poll on my channel page<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

John was stood up holding mickie on his member as she held his face in her hands kissing him he started walking from the bathroom but only got just out the door before needing to thrust they gently fell to the floor and John began to thrust into her. Mickie arched her back her chest rising from the feeling, John kissed between her breasts as he watched her face. It was filled with pleasure, he loved the sound of mickie moaning it made him work harder to get her to make that beautiful sound for him.

* * *

><p>John was stood behind mickie in the shower washing himself as she washed her hair she tilted her head back and John smiled down at her she smiled up at him she turned and put her arms around his waist her head resting on his chest. John normally hated needy girls but with mickie, he liked it, he liked the feeling of knowing he was her protector from danger from now on. He liked that he knew if she needed someone she would go to him.<p>

John took a step forward pushing mickie with him to put them under the shower and he took over rinsing mickie's hair "thank you"

"your welcome" he smiled at her

"so much for you going back to sleep huh?" she smiled at him

"it was worth it" he kissed her lips

Mickie and John were on there way to a informal party being thrown by Vince McMahon, it was in the afternoon so there wouldn't be much drinking,.

"do you think people will know we're, more than friends" mickie asked looking out her window

"if we kiss they'll know for definite" he joked

"im being serious john" she said softly

"oh, um, don't you want people to know"

mickie shrugged "people think I lied about it as it is, I don't want me being with you and moving on so quick, I just don't want them thinking I lied more than they already do"

"mickie, the roster believe you" John said softly glancing at her

"i know, I meant, the fans"

"dont listen to them, they think they know the story and they don't, all that matters is what your friends family and partly what the people you work with think"

Mickie nodded "ok"

"i understand if you don't want people to know, just say the word and ill tone it down to close friend"

mickie chuckled "why what does boyfriend in tail"

"well" he started with a smile "I'd have to kiss you at some point, yanno let people know your mine"

"why don't you just piss on me, yanno scent mark"

"your hilarious" John said glancing at her "and, I guess I'd like a slow dance at some point"

"cant close friends do that then"

"well yeah but, I'd have to kiss you if we slow danced"

"good to know" mickie smiled

"you think im a dork don't you" John said

Mickie nodded "just a little bit, but, your a very good looking dork" John chuckled

* * *

><p><em><strong>The poll results<strong>_

_**The Wrestlers Girlfriend **_**38%**

_**Love Affair **_**30%**

_**she will be loved 15%**_

_**Cross your mind **_**7%**

_**Life after you **_**7%**


	21. Chapter 21

John and Mickie walked in to the party "i don't know about this" Mickie said to john little did they know cm punk was watching them very closely

"you'll be fine" he said giving her hand a squeeze without thinking Mickie leaned to him and kissed him, both expected to hear gasped as she pulled away but no one excepted the shocked phill sore. "bit risky don't you think" john smiled

Mickie smiled softly and shrugged "they can think what they like, i don't care any more"

"and why's that?" john smiled as she moved in front of him he put his hands on her waist

"dunno some dork i know told me not to care what other people think" Mickie smiled

"cheeky" john whispered with his lips close to her before closing them around hers.

Mickie rested a hand against his neck and one on his side but john was soon yanked away from Mickie as people started to notice "what are you doing?" Phill yelled at john

"get out my face Phill" john said calmly Phill clenched his fist at his side when nick came strolling into the place.

Both men went to attack the man but Mickie got in front of him "don't" she said which earned her what the hell looks from the two john felt his blood boil as the mans hands ran around Mickie's waist

"woah" john called out grabbing Mickie off nick as she attacked him he pulled her away by her waist and placed himself between the two backing her away "relax" he said cupping her face forcing her face towards his "look at me" mickie's eyes went from nick to connect with john's "relax" he said softly before pecking her lips softly all eyes on them "you good?"

"I'm good" she nodded

"what is this?" nick asked Mickie sore Vince on the phone she only guessed to the police he was violating his restraining order "you finish with me and jump straight into bed with him, you are the whore i thought you were"

"ay watch your mouth" john said Mickie took his hand so he couldn't punch him because she knew he wanted to "don't talk about her like that"

"not denying it then"

"my sex life has nothing to do with you" john said "whether i have or haven't slept with Mickie really doesn't concern you"

"oh i think it does" nick said

"look I'm not getting into this just leave before i make you leave"

"are you threatening me?" nick asked

"ill do more than threaten if you ever touch her again"

"ooh" nick sang "aww Mickie got her little knight in shinning armour" he looked from Mickie to john "more like an idiot in tin foil"

"your not funny" Mickie said softly

"no one asked you to speak" nick said to Mickie

"im warning you" John said towards the man

"john dont" mickie said softly as he took his hand from her

"wasn't enough the first time was it" John said "you had to go back for more"

"what?" phill asked

"john please" mickie begged

John looked over his shoulder at her and exhaled "we're going" he took her hand and looked at nick "stay away from mickie" he said before leading her out


	22. Chapter 22

John was sat on mickie's bed watching her "you ok" he could see she wasn't by her pained expression.

"yeah, just sore" she said rolling her head to look towards him and smiling "thanks for today"

John looked down "i thought you'd be mad at me" he said little did they know Phill had let himself in and was listening

"im not mad, let's be honest, phill, not the most level headed when it comes to protecting me, im glad you were there, phill could of got arrested or something if you didnt handle it"

"he cares about you" John spoke "it's why he does what he does"

"i know, it's why I consider him a brother, just wish he'd be more supportive of us"

"what do you expect him to do, turn up at your door with a meal for two and a box of condoms"

Mickie laughed "your such a dork"

"i don't know phill as well as you do but, I think he likes the idea of us being together just, not the seeing it part"

"hello" phill called out shutting the door loudly to make out he had just arrived

Mickie got off the bed and went out the bedroom "hey" she smiled

"sorry the door was unlocked" he said

"it's fine" Mickie said softly as John stepped out the bedroom

"ill get going" John said

"you don't have to" phill said

"no it's fine, im tired, ill probably go have a sleep or something" John chuckled

"no, really, stay" phill spoke "i know ive been giving you a hard time lately but, it's, I just care about her and don't want her to get hurt"

John nodded "i know, but, really im gonna go anyway, it'll get her to shut up about never seeing you"

"oh my god she's moaning about that to you to" phill said to John who nodded

"yeah dude it's constant"

"gee" mickie said folding her arms "i think I preferred it when you hated each other"

John smiled "im sorry" he said before kissing her lips "ill see you round" he said to the pair before leaving

Phill looked at mickie "a meal and a box of condoms?"

Mickie looked at phill "i hate when you creep in"

"slept with him haven't you" phill asked mickie "im not that bothered, because I know he'll stick around, I know he didnt just want sex from you, that much is obvious"

"how is it obvious?" mickie asked

"he cares about you, that's all anyone says, aww doesn't John really care about mickie"

Mickie chuckled "he's sweet"

"bet he's an animal in bed though huh?" he smirked

"shut up phill" mickie chuckled walking towards the kitchen

"oh come on you can tell me, I wont tell everyone in the locker room"

"not a chance" mickie smiled towards her friend, she finally felt happy and she didnt feel the need to hide her feelings for John from anyone, people would judge no matter how much she tried to stop them, so she was just going to embrace there judgements and move on, with John by her side. They made each other happy neither wanted to admit it so early but, they did love the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I planned out the story and came to the conclusion it would be 20 chapters but you got 22 so ;P<strong>_

_**hope you enjoyed it**_


End file.
